In conventional radio frequency (RF) receivers, low noise amplifiers (LNAs) are calibrated so that their output power is maximized at a desired frequency of operation. LNAs are typically calibrated because silicon process variations during the manufacturing of the LNAs, affect the resultant LNA operation which may lead to degradation in signal to noise ratio (SNR) and/or sensitivity. These conventional RF receivers typically use additional circuitry (e.g. that turns the LNA into an oscillator) to perform calibration of the LNA. This additional circuitry increases the complexity and the cost of the conventional RF receiver.